Survivor: Sound Stage
is the fourth season of Silly Survivor written by LukePrower. Despite being a step down from the previous season, Sound Stage sparked the interest of many with the legendary player Paul Simon, the "first villain", according to many. His deceptive and cutthroat gameplay resulted in his fellow players lambasting him, but changed the way of the game forever. This is the first of the Sound Stage series. It is succeeded by Survivor: Sound Stage 2. Previous: Survivor: USA Next: Survivor: Bikini Bottom Twists *'Theme:' Musicians *Tribe Switch Castaways Season Summary On an island decorated like a stage, the eight contestants of the newest season of Survivor arrived on their beaches, already divided into two tribes. The Bass tribe consisted of Barry Manilow, Kenny Rogers, Klaus Nomi and Paul Simon. The Tenor tribe consisted of Art Garfunkel, Elvis Presley, John Lennon and Linda Ronstadt. On Bass, Paul aligned with Klaus, bonding with him quickly. Paul proceeded to make side deals with Barry and Kenny, claiming that he's there to "play hard and make others go home." On Tenor, the tribe bonded. Linda immediately feared being targeted for being the only woman in the game, and began using her flirtation abilities to win over the men's trust. After losing the first Immunity, Bass was forced to vote someone out. Due to his age and lack of physical strength, Paul targeted Kenny with Klaus. Everyone began talking, and eventually everyone except Paul's name came up. Due to Paul's convincing, Kenny voted Barry and Barry voted Klaus, while he and Klaus voted Kenny out of the game. The tribes were surprised to find out that they would be switching tribes after only one cycle of being with their original tribe. The new Bass tribe contained Barry, Elvis and John. The new Tenor tribe contained Art, Klaus, Linda and Paul. Paul and Klaus instantly made a trio with Art and agreed to ditch Linda if they lose. Being a tribe of three that didn't get to know their last tribe too well, the Bass tribe got along really well and couldn't form any alliances. After Tenor won Immunity, the Bass tribe agreed to split the votes 1-1-1 and go to rocks. Barry voted John, John voted Elvis, Elvis voted Barry. A revote occurred, of which no one switched their votes, going to rocks. John drew the purple rock and was eliminated, but with no regrets. Bass proceeded to win both reward and Immunity, sending Tenor to Tribal Council. The plan seemed to be to vote Linda, but Klaus flipped to vote Art with her. In a revote, neither flipped and a nature quiz tiebreaker between Art and Linda ensued. Art won, eliminating Linda. The five remaining players met up on Tenor beach and merged into one tribe. Barry named the tribe Alto, since it went with Tenor and Bass. Paul won the first Immunity, and the plan was up in the air. Art, Klaus and Paul considered voting Barry or Elvis, as Paul talked to them about voting each other. Trying to pull something off, Barry and Elvis went after Art, seen as the biggest social threat. The plan failed, as Paul's alliance voted out Barry. Alone, Elvis began to scramble. Klaus won a reward, followed by Paul winning Immunity. Paul began to question how he could reach the end with such a large alliance, and considered turning on his beloved ally Art, who was a threat to win. Art stuck to the plan of voting Elvis, but Paul brought everyone else in to vote out Art, betraying his alliance. Elvis, Klaus and Paul were the final three going into the season finale. The final three paid tribute to their fallen friends, before partaking in their Final Immunity Challenge. Elvis succeeded in winning the challenge, as he now had to decide who to take to the end. It came down to how Paul played a mean brutal game and betrayed many people, meaning no one would want to vote for him. Elvis voted Klaus out and brought Paul to the final two. Elvis and Paul had a good breakfast and burned down the camp, before going to Final Tribal Council. The Jury ripped Paul a new one due to his villainous gameplay, and Elvis was declared the Sole Survivor in the first ever unanimous Jury vote in front of a live audience. The Game